Choice
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Torn between two women, one man must decide who he wants to be with. Usopp/?. Please R&R.


Choice

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The waves crashed against the shore of the beach and the wind howled through the air but this did little to deter the woman waiting on the sand. She had lost count of how many lonely vigils she had sat by this ocean but today was different. A ship appeared on the horizon causing the girl to run towards the pier, hoping it was him.

On the aforementioned ship a young woman was tending her tangerine groves, her thoughts trying to focus on the task at hand but she couldn't. He was leaving them, leaving her. Usopp had fulfilled his dream as had they all. In the process the world had been changed. The World Government that had ruled was thrown down; the remnants scattered to the four corners of the globe. But this did little to calm the sorrow gripping her now.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny docked at the pier of Syrup Village and the first thing Usopp was aware of upon disembarking was a blur of white. Kaya embraced him in a tight hug, her blonde hair shining in the sun that managed to peek through the clouds.

"You're home." She whispered in his ear.

"Home…" Usopp said. But it didn't feel like his home anymore. Time had changed the liar. Before, his dark eyes showed his innocence to the world but now they were hardened. His lips that could break into a grin at any time were drawn in a tight line signifying his iron will. Kaya had not yet noticed this change, her joy at his return overriding everything else.

"Kaya I…" But whatever Usopp was going to say next was cut off by the arrival of the rest of his nakama. Brooke had disembarked earlier and was now with Laboon. Robin and Franky had left as well. Chopper had returned to Drum. Only Sanji, Nami, Zoro, and Luffy remained. Kaya smiled at the Straw Hats.

"Welcome back. You can stay as long as you like."

"I think we'll stay for few days. Is that alright with everyone?" Zoro just nodded while Sanji had hearts in his eyes. More days on shore meant more girls to flirt with for him. Nami didn't respond.

"Nami…is it okay with you?" At her name the young woman turned to her captain.

"It's fine…" Luffy grinned and went off with Zoro and Sanji towards the nearest tavern. Kaya followed after them, leaving Nami and Usopp behind. The navigator walked towards the marksman.

"What will you do?" Nami asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Both crewmembers looked at each other for some time in silence.

"You had better find Kaya and tell her your adventures. She's been waiting a long time, she deserves it." Nami said her voice soft.

"Nami…"

"Just go! Don't worry about me; you just worry about her. She deserves you…" At the command Usopp walked away. "Not me…"

* * *

Later that evening, just as Sanji had gotten to bed a loud knocking woke him up. Muttering as he walked towards the door he flung it open. Nami stood on the other side.

"Can I talk with you?" Sanji motioned to the bed and Nami sat down. The cook slid beside her and fished a cigarette out of his pocket. Lighting it, he inhaled the smoke and savored the taste.

"What's wrong?" But he already knew. Ever since the navigator had fallen for that crap sniper he knew this day would come. At first he wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless but he couldn't do that to his best friend. So he had merely stood off to the side and watched.

"What can I do?" Nami asked.

"Nothing, it's not something anyone can do except for Usopp. It's his decision. Either way he'll break a heart." At that Nami started crying, burying her face in Sanji's chest. The cook sighed and stroked her hair. If that crap sniper chose Kaya over Nami, maybe he really would have to beat his best friend senseless.

At Kaya's mansion Usopp was unable to get to sleep. Nami and Kaya; both filled his thoughts. He remembered the first time he kissed Nami.

_They had just escaped Thriller Bark and Usopp was resting in the medical bay when Nami came in, some fresh bandages in her hands._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Better now." Usopp said, smiling at his friend. _

_"I never thanked you, for saving me back there." She said her voice low._

_"And I never thanked you for saving me back at Arlong Park." At the mention of that name Nami stiffened. Usopp lowered his gaze to the bed sheets. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…"_

_"No it's okay." But a tear had managed to trail its way down her face. Usopp brushed it away with a raised hand. At his touch Nami started to draw back._

_"Sorry…" Usopp said. Nami didn't say anything and started redressing his wounds. Nami was amazed at all the scars he had, having never seen them this close. Her fingers started tracing along his scars instinctively. Once she realized what she was doing, she blushed heavily. Usopp stared at her, as if just now noticing her beauty for the first time. Then he noticed her hand on his chest. Both crewmembers looked away._

_"I don't know what came over me…" Nami said but whatever she was going to say was cut off by Usopp's lips on hers. She tasted like tangerines Usopp decided. Once he broke apart Nami just stared at him, confusion written all over her face._

_"Nami…don't tell Sanji, he'd kill me…" But now it was Usopp's turn to be silenced as her lips returned the kiss._

A knock at his door broke Usopp out of his memories and he went to answer the door. Kaya was on the other side, clad in a nightgown. Kaya hugged onto him tightly and pressed her lips against his forcefully. Usopp broke apart first and stared at her in silence.

"What's wrong?" Kaya asked.

"I don't love you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kaya asked, her tone showing her confusion.

"I thought I did, with all my being I thought I did. There were days when just the thought of you could make me get through whatever came my way but not anymore. I know this hurt's and I know it's cruel but the truth is: I can't love you." For the longest time Kaya didn't speak, the future she had planned for herself was now changing and all because of four words. Her right hand rose and slapped hard against his cheek.

"I would have loved you forever Usopp." She whispered. Usopp accepted the pain, it was what he had chosen and he would reap what he had sown. Kaya then left her countenance pale and her eyes lifeless.

Nami had fallen asleep and had laid her head on Sanji's lap. The cook had stopped entertaining a relationship with Nami that extended beyond friendship. As long as she was happy, that would have to be enough. He gently moved her from his lap so he could get up and use the restroom and walked out into the hall. Usopp came running past him and went to Nami's door. Before Usopp could even knock the cook spoke up behind him.

"So what did you decide?" Usopp turned around and stared at his best friend.

"I want to be with Nami."

"How did it feel breaking Kaya's heart?"

"Like death." Sanji nodded at this.

"If you ever make Nami cry again for your sorry ass I'll kill you got that?" Usopp gulped and nodded. Sanji smiled. "Good. Nami's sleeping in my room so you had better go see her."

"Thanks Sanji."

"I did it for Nami, not for you." Usopp nodded and walked towards Sanji's room but he could still catch his last words. "You're welcome."

* * *

Nami opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed. Suddenly she felt someone beside her in bed. Glancing to her right she saw Usopp snuggled up to her, his arms around her waist. Nami pinched herself. With the pain came the realization that this was not a dream. The sniper felt her move beside him and he opened his eyes. Nami started to speak but Usopp cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"I want to be with you forever Nami that is if you'll have me..." Nami's response was to kiss him deep on the lips which he returned. Once they broke apart she was smiling at him.

"Only forever?" Nami said, giggling. Usopp started tickling her sides and Nami laughed uncontrollably.

"We're having a moment here." He then cupped the side of her face and stared into her brown eyes. "Don't ruin it."

_2 years later…_

A cool breeze cut through the air of Coco Village and blew through the hair of the couple lying in the hammock. Usopp's face was pressed against his wife's neck and he was kissing her softly. Nami entwined her hand with his, the simple gold and silver bands on both fingers glinting in the sunlight.

"I love you Usopp." Usopp sighed in response and hugged onto her tighter. Nami's hand went down to her stomach and she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell him. And so amid the tangerine groves and the sky so blue the two lovers slept, basking in the sun and each other; a picture of contentment. And the rest is silence…


End file.
